Pesaro
| footnotes = }} Pesaro ( , ) is a town and comune in the Italian region of the Marche, capital of the Pesaro e Urbino province, on the Adriatic. According to the 2011 census, its population was 95,011, making it the second most populous city in the Marche, after Ancona. Fishery, furniture industry and tourism are the main strengths of the local economy. History The city was founded as Pisaurum by the Romans in 184 BC as colony in the territory of the Picentes, the people who lived on the northeast coast during the Iron Age. A settlement of the latter tribe has been found at Novilara. The northern Picentes were invaded in the 4th century BC by the Gallic Senones, earlier by the Etruscans, and when the Romans reached the area the population was an ethnic mixture. Within it the Gauls at least were still distinct, as the Romans separated them out and expelled them from the country. Under the Roman administration Pesaro, a hub across the Via Flaminia, became an important center of trading and craftmanship. After the fall of the Western Empire, Pesaro was occupied by the Ostrogoths, and destroyed by Vitigis (539) in the course of the Gothic War. Hastily rebuilt five years later after the Byzantine reconquets, it formed the so-called Pentapolis, part of the Exarchate of Ravenna. After the Lombard and Frank conquests of that city, Pesaro became part of the Papal States. During Renaissance it was ruled by the Malatesta (1285–1445), Sforza (1445–1512) and Della Rovere (1513–1631). Under the latter family, who elected it as capital of their duchy, Pesaro lived its most flourishing age, with the construction of numerous public and private palaces, while a new line of walls (the Mura Roveresche) was erected. On September 11, 1860 the Piedmontese troops entered the city, and Pesaro was subsequently annexed to the new Kingdom of Italy. Main sights *The Ducal Palace, constructed by Alessandro Sforza in the second half of the 15th century. The façade has a portico with six arcades supported by six heavy pilasters and an upper floor with five windows crowned by coats of arms, festoons and puttoes. *The Romanesque Cathedral Basilica, built in the 5th century over remains of a late Roman edifice and dedicated to St. Terence during the Middle Ages. The façade, in Romanesque-Gothic style, is unfinished: it has a simple ogival portal surmounted by a band of small arches. A recent restoration has brought to light a precious set of floor mosaics. *The Baroque Sanctuary of Beata Vergine del Carmelo (18th century). *Church of St. Augustine, with a splendid Gothic portal. *The massive Rocca Costanza (Castle), built in the 15th century by Costanzo I Sforza, later for a time used as prison. It has a square plan with four cylindrical corner towers and a wide dry moat. *The birthplace of Gioacchino Rossini, located at 34 Via Rossini. It has a museum dedicated to the composer, with manifestoes, prints, portraits and his spinet. *The Villa Imperiale designed by Girolamo Genga for Duke Francesco Maria Della Rovere and his duchess EleanoraAndrew Hopkins, 2002. Italian Architecture from Michelangelo to Borromini, p.23f. and built from c. 1530 onwards, stands atop the San Bartolo hill. Its sunken court is the direct precedent for the more famous one at Villa Giulia, Rome,Hopkins 2002 p 24. and its rooms are decorated by renowned artists, including Bronzino, Francesco Menzocchi, Girolamo Genga, and Raffaellino del Colle. *Of the 17th century Mura Roveresche ("Della Rovere Walls", demolished in the early 20th century), only two gates, Porta del Ponte, Porta Rimini and a short section remain. *The Town Museum houses the noteworthy Pesaro Altarpiece by Giambellino. The Oliveriani Museum is home to several interesting archaeological findings. * The Adriatic Arena: third biggest Italian indoor arena behind Mediolanum Forum in Milan and PalaLottomatica in Rome. * It is home to the World Championship winning motocross and enduro brand of TM Racing, a small manufacturer of race-ready motorbikes based in the coastal town since 1978. Gallery File:Palazzo Ducale di sera.jpg|Palazzo Ducale File:Il Duomo di Pesaro.jpg|Duomo di Pesaro File:2005 0728Image0027.JPG|Rocca Costanza File:Pesaro, musei civici, entrata.JPG|Musei Civici Pesaro File:Pesaro Beach Monte Ardizio.jpg|Monte Ardizio and Beach Culture *The Pesaro film festival (Mostra Internazionale del Nuovo Cinema) has taken place in Pesaro since 1965. *Opera composer Gioacchino Rossini was born in Pesaro in 1792. Pesaro is home of the Rossini Opera Festival, which has taken place every summer since 1980 as well as the Conservatorio Statale di Musica "Gioachino Rossini" which was founded with a legacy from the composer. *Pesaro hosts the home games of Victoria Libertas basketball team, better known across Europe as Scavolini Pesaro. Notable Pesaresi * Gioachino Antonio Rossini, Italian composer * Massimo Ambrosini, Italian footballer * Cristiano Mozzati, drummer for Lacuna Coil * Angelo Romani, Italian Olympic swimmer * Renata Tebaldi, Italian operatic soprano * Anna Maria Alberghetti, singer and actress * Riz Ortolani, film composer Sister towns Pesaro currently has seven sister cities (also known as "twin towns"): See also *Pesaro railway station *Alessandro Sforza *Costanzo Sforza *Romagna *Pesaro Angels References External links *Official Site *Encyclopædia Britannica 1911 Category:Pesaro Category:Coastal towns in the Marche Category:Roman sites of the Marche Category:Established in 184 BC Category:Established in the 2nd century BC Category:Castles in Italy